Mujer Contra Mujer
by Alex Life
Summary: Historia inspirada en la cancion de mecano "mujer contra mujer" leanlo si quieren ver un TomoxSaku y dejen reviews


_**Mujer Contra Mujer**_

Caminaban tomadas de la mano, algo sonrosadas y con una sonrisa. Con las miradas de los demás transeúntes sobre sí, no les importó. Al llegar a una hermosa mansión, fueron directo a la cocina: Para preparar una merienda para el pequeño Kero. Jugando debajo del mantel estaban sus piernas y no les importó lo que llegasen a pensar las personas que las vieran.

_Nada tienen de especial_

_dos mujeres que se dan la mano_

_el matiz viene después_

_cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel._

Y en la habitación de la morocha comenzaron un juego: Recorriendo con sus manos la suave piel de la otra. Un juego de amor, un amor oculto para los demás y del que sólo ellas saben. Sus besos cortos y dulces y otras veces apasionados… Pero delante de la sociedad sólo eran 2 amigas muy unidas, con un secreto tan lleno de sentimientos.

_Luego a solas sin nada que perder_

_tras las manos va el resto de la piel_

_un amor por ocultar_

_y aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo_

_lo disfrazan de amistad_

_cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad_

-Sakura esto no está bien, no me gusta ocultarnos de los demás-Dijo después de su juego secreto la morocha, recibiendo una mirada que derivaba entre la tristeza y la resignación.

-Tommy, sabes que lo que pasaría si se enterase la gente-Murmuró abrazando a la morena-Aunque sabes bien que no me importa lo que piensen de mí los demás, sino lo que piensen de ti.

_Una opina que aquello no está bien_

_la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer_

_y lo que opinen los demás está demás._

Nadie podía saber aquello, por qué la castaña no se perdonaría que rebajasen a la morena: La amaba y no le daba vergüenza alguna admitirlo. Alguna vez amó a un hombre, cuando aún era niña y las desilusiones la hicieron enamorarse de su mejor amiga y prima. Sería cómo quitarle las alas a una hermosa ave o no dejar que el fénix renaciera de nuevo.

_Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

_volando a ras del suelo_

_mujer contra mujer._

Sonomi, quien quería ver cómo se hallaba su hija y su sobrina. Miró impactada cómo se besaban estas 2. No sería ella quien les arrebatase el amor, si entre ellas lo encontraron, ni siquiera las interrumpiría. ¿Cómo se atrevería a separarlas cuando se veían tan enamoradas? No podría, ya que ella misma estuvo enamorada un tiempo de su prima Nadeshko. Sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad: Las ayudaría y protegería de la sociedad. No dejaría que nada las separase.

_No estoy yo por la labor_

_de tirarles la primera piedra_

_si equivoco la ocasión_

_y las hallo labio a labio en el salón_

_ni siquiera me atrevería a toser_

_si no gusto ya sé lo que hay que hacer_

_que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared._

Mientras que ellas, seguían mirándose con amor a los ojos. Y abrazándose deseando que las personas respetasen su preferencia sexual y no las viesen con desaprobación. Al fin y al cabo sólo eran 2 personas enamoradas una de la otra

_Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

_volando a ras de suelo_

_mujer contra mujer._

Pensando, deseando y anhelando mil cosas. La situación las llevó a muchas cosas, el amor las encontró y unió. Queriendo revelar su amor y a la vez siendo reprimidas por salvarse una a la otra. Ocultándose de la vista de los curiosos y amándose por limitadas paredes.

_Una opina que aquello no está bien_

_la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer_

_y lo que opinen los demás está demás._

Por qué a pesar de que aunque la gente se enterase, ellas no se separarían. Pero por el momento serían sólo Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidoji Las mejores amigas…

_Quien detiene palomas al vuelo_

_volando al ras del suelo_

_mujer contra mujer._

* * *

Hola! Acá con un nuevo fic. El motivo de este, pues digamos que escuchar a mecano y tener insomnio me orilló a escribirlo, a mí en lo personal me parece lindo aunque quienes tienen la opinión más concretas al ser los lectores. Sí les gusto dejen reviews, si no tambien n,n

Matta ne y seamos tolerantes, respetemos las preferencias de los demás.


End file.
